


Passion Del Tango

by Captain_Susanne



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Susanne/pseuds/Captain_Susanne
Summary: Neelix´idea of reinstating a talent night forces Voyager´s commanding duo to rethink their barriers they set once.





	Passion Del Tango

**Author's Note:**

> After almost five years my muse has spoken again and encouraged me to accomplish my JC-story. Thanks to Laura I managed finally to publish it.  
> @Laura: Your help and support was the last part of a journey giving people the chance to read this fic. Thank you so much for your help!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: CBS owns Star Trek Voyager and its characters. No infringement intended. Only the idea of the story is mine.

The scent of him drove her senses over the edge. She closed her eyes as she inhaled his spicy, male perfume. Her head was buried deep inside his right shoulder, her nose only millimeters away from his neck. Kathryn enjoyed the closeness they shared. His right hand held her waist, strong and steady, caressing her back from time to time with light touches that sent shivers down her spine.

Seconds later the music stopped and the space between their bodies got larger as they moved apart. His shirt was sweaty, as was hers, and droplets of sweat glistened on his forehead.  He brushed the droplets away with the back of his left hand.

“Let´s take a short break, Kathryn. I need something to drink. …And I have to calm myself down.”, he added in his mind.

It wasn´t only Kathryn who had been affected during their dance. Although almost a minute had passed since the sultry tango music had ended and both had separated from each other, Chakotay could still feel her body close to his. Her warm breath still seemed to caress his neck. Taking a sip from his water bottle, Voyager´s First Officer closed his eyes as he recalled the past few minutes on the holodeck and tried to pull himself together, steadying his breath. The voice of the woman who was on his mind broke his reverie.

“Enough time out, Chakotay. We still have a lot to practice. The talent night is a week away and at this rate I don´t think we will be anywhere near prepared enough by Saturday. Unfortunately we have still problems with the rotations, those mulinetas drive me crazy and I´m sure I don´t have to mention the troubles I´m  still having with the ochos.”

Kathryn stood with her hands on her hips straight in front of him. Her cheeks were flushed. They had been training for the much-anticipated talent night Tango for hours and hours and Chakotay honestly thought they had made some good progress since they had started last week. Although Kathryn still had problems with some of the basic steps she had finally learnt to give him the lead.

Chakotay remembered the first two days of their dance training with a little smile on his face. Kathryn could barely let go the lead. Used to her position and forced to always be the leader of the ship it was not natural for her to allow someone else to take control. But if she wanted to conquer this challenge then she had to let go and fight against her normal behavior. After several days she had eventually understood that the man was the guiding person when it came to partner dancing and the change had suddenly made Chakotay´s part in the endeavor easier. Still smiling at Kathryn, he closed the top of the  water bottle he held, set it down and headed in her direction.

His right hand encompassed her waist once more, pulling her tight into his body, while the other hand took hers holding it down where their hips were joined. Before Chakotay activated the music their eyes met. For some seconds they each stood there in silence looking deep into the eyes of the other.

“Are you ready?” Chakotay asked, his voice husky, breaking the spell.

Kathryn nodded at him with a shy smile.

“Computer, play ‘Assassin´s Tango’.”

The first notes of the old song by John Powell filled the holodeck and within seconds Kathryn felt her whole body melt into Chakotay´s strong arms. The sound of the music, Chakotay´s presence and the movements of their bodies once again sent a shiver down her spine. Her breath became erratic and she could feel the blood running through her veins as her dance partner pressed his body to hers. They were so close not even a sheet of paper would fit between them anymore.

The longer the music played the more Kathryn struggled to concentrate on the steps. Her mind drifted away too often. Seven years she had tried to hold this man at arm´s length and thanks to Neelix´s idea of reinstating a talent night, this time including a dance competition, her barriers were beginning to crumble.

Of course her crew needed distractions from their daily life and what could have been better than a talent night to do that? But Kathryn had never expected the crew´s entertainment program would have affected her so deeply.

_“And the woman who´ll join Commander Chakotay dancing the Tango is…” Tom´s forefingers thrummed on the table imitating a drum roll while his eyes flew over the remaining four participating women._

_“Please let it not be me. Not me…please!” Kathryn looked on her folded hands in her lap avoiding Tom´s glance. Why had she allowed herself to be talked into this competition? This question had been circling in her mind frantically since the moment Chakotay´s name had been announced for the male part of the Tango at the start of the partner-allocations event._

_Her train of thought was interrupted when Paris opened the piece of paper he just had pulled out of the bowl in front of him. Looking up with his signature boyish smile, he once more hovered his gaze over the women in front of him, trying to build suspense. His eyes stopped at the captain. “And the lucky lady who´ll dance with Chakotay is Captain Janeway.”_

“Kathryn…Kathryn?.”

Hearing her name suddenly pulled her mind out of the memory and she noticed that Chakotay had stopped dancing. “You aren´t concentrating, Kathryn. Maybe we should stop for today? It has been a long day, an eight-hour shift and a four-hour dance training session is more than enough.”

Her eyes fixed his with a slight touch of sadness as his hands released her. Chakotay flashed her a smile which warmed her heart and flushed her cheeks. The pleasurable feeling felt so comfortable and at the same moment so wrong. It suddenly occured to Kathryn that she had overstepped a mark…a barrier she had once set.

“Sleep well, Chakotay. See you tomorrow on the bridge.” Without saying any more she abruptly left the holodeck, not looking back at the puzzled man she left behind.

***

A shower was all she needed now, she was sweaty and tired. It had indeed been a long day. Taking off her clothes, Kathryn wandered half in a trance to her bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. The past few hours she had spent with Chakotay haunted her. His warm husky voice whispering to her when she had forgotten the upcoming dance steps, his shirt soaked with sweat accentuating his gorgeous chest, his slinky movements and his touches on her body while they danced.

Her eyes widened in the mirror when she realized what she was doing. Her right hand was caressing her breasts, pinching one of her nipples. Letting her hand fall, Kathryn headed to the shower instead of the bathtub as she had been intending.

“Computer, set water temperature to twenty degrees.” Her whole body shivered when the cold water hit it. She needed to calm herself down, needed to wash away the arousal which had overtaken her body, most of all, she needed to rebuild the barriers she had set for good reason.

Minutes passed while the cold water flowed over her and when she couldn´t bear the chill of the shower for a second longer, Kathryn turned it off and left her bathroom wrapped in a towel, heading in the direction of her bedroom.

There she towelled herself dry and put on her pyjamas and flopped into bed. Head resting on the pillow, Kathryn´s eyes glazed over as she watched the moving stars above her bed, her mind drifting away once more back to the scene on the holodeck, back to Chakotay.

Voyager´s captain had hoped her cold shower would clear her mind and she could forget the feelings aroused while she had danced with her first officer. But the more she tried to avoid them the more they filled her mind, body and heart again with a warm glow, intensifying the vivid memory of his touch.

Before she knew what was happening, she ran her hand over her breasts caressing her nipples, allowing to drift down further to her belly and finally to the damp center between her legs. Spreading her labia, Kathryn´s fingers found the entrance to her inner core, massaging first her clitoris and then pumped inside her with the picture of Chakotay in her mind´s eye, until she found her release in a groan.

Her eyes slid open slowly. Her cheeks were flushed and her body still trembled lightly from the masturbation. Kathryn was totally awake now and her eyes fixed the ceiling for several minutes. She hadn´t masturbated for a long time – made it too hard for her to banish him from her mind – but for the past week Chakotay had been back in her head and all feelings she had for him were back too.

Closing her eyes again she took several deep breaths to calm herself down. Her heart throbbed heavily inside her chest and although she tried not to think about what had happened just a few minutes ago, the image of Chakotay wouldn´t disappear from her mind.

“Forget him. Damn Kathryn, what is wrong with you?” She pulled her pillow over her face as the question ran through her head for the hundredth time.

Suddenly the pillow was flying through the air and Kathryn bolted from her bed heading to the replicator in her living room.

“Coffee. Black.” A cup filled with the hot liquid appeared in front of her. Enveloping the mug with both of her hands she walked to the couch and sat down, staring out of the window as her mind continued to race.

As Kathryn went to take another sip from the mug she noticed that she had already emptied the beverage. A loud sigh escaped when she realized she still wasn´t even close to being able to sleep. She was cold, placing empty mug on the table she grabbed the blanket that lived on the couch and dragged it over her shoulders.

“Computer, what´s the current time?”

“The current time on board Voyager is 02.00.”

Six hours remained her until her shift started and she hadn´t fallen asleep yet. Placing her head on a sofa cushion Kathryn wrapped the blanket more around her body hoping to find some rest soon.

***

The next day Kathryn tried to avoid Chakotay. A meeting with Tuvok here, an inspection in engineering there and finally a visit in sickbay for her monthly routine examination had helped Kathryn stay well out range of her first officer.

Her shift was almost over and she had secluded herself in her ready room hoping to remain that way as she tackled the mound of reports sat on her desk.

The door´s chime interrupted her solitary toil.

“Come in.” Kathryn didn´t need to look up to know who had entered her room, his spicy perfume betrayed him. As her nose inhaled his masculine scent her legs turned to jelly. Kathryn bit on her lower lip and cursed herself for behaving like a teenage girl.

“Captain, here is the missing engineering report from B´Elanna. She says she has figured out a way to resolve the problem with the plasma manifolds. She has detailed everything in the report. She…”

Kathryn´s gaze was still fixed on the padd in her hands as she listened to Chakotay´s words without really taking them in. Her legs felt still like jelly and Kathryn feared she would blush if she looked up at him now.

“Sorry, Commander, what was the last thing you said?”

“B´Elanna promises she has tried to make the report precise this time around.” He tilted his head a little bit to the side and cast a wary eye over the woman in front of him. Chakotay sensed that something was up with her but he couldn´t figure out what it was.

“Are you alright, Kathryn?”

“I´m ok, Chakotay. I´m just up to my ears with work…that´s all.”

She deactivated the padd in her hand and laid it on her desk. Her heart-beat had sped up as soon as he has entered the room. Clearing her throat Voyager´s usually unflappable captain lifted her head to be confronted with a pair of worried eyes.

Her first officer stood in front of her desk tugging on his earlobe and facing her with dark brown eyes. “If you´re too busy then we should cancel dance training tonight. It´s not good to overdo it.”

For a few seconds, Kathryn struggled to find her voice. His concern for her well-being warmed her heart. What had she done to deserve such a supportive first officer? Chakotay was such a nice, hard-working, loyal, brave and handsome man. Kathryn´s eyes wandered over his body. His broad shoulders, gorgeous chest, large hands, sturdy legs. God, he was so damn well-built…a hunk of a man. A harrumph jolted her out of her daydreams.

“Kathryn? Excuse me, but you seem miles away.” A smile played around his mouth.

Kathryn had been caught out and blushed immediately. Her eyes sank to the floor while she wrung her sweaty hands in the lap. Kathryn wanted nothing more than to shrivel up and disappear.

Chakotay looked amused. He had noticed how she had ogled at him. Maybe he was wrong or misinterpreted it, but he was almost certain she had eyed his body up and down. Could it still be that she…? He shook his head lightly. After all these years Chakotay was convinced that he was nothing more than a friend as far as she was concerned. He was sure that Kathryn had once feelings for him…deep feelings. But over the past two years in the Delta Quadrant something had changed in their relationship and she had distanced herself from him. They had still their weekly dinners but they only discussed work, the crew, space phenomena and security reports. He missed the times gone by when Kathryn had let go of her captain´s mask for a while and was just Kathryn…his Kathryn.

“Don´t cancel our dance training.” Her voice was quiet barely audible to start with. Kathryn lifted her head giving him a shy smile: “Let me finish the last reports and at 2100 hours we meet in holodeck two. Agreed, Commander?”

“Aye captain. See you then.”

Kathryn´s eyes followed him wistfully until the door closed behind him. Damn, why couldn´t it be 2100 hours already?

***

„No...no…no. That´s not tango. That´s…I don´t know what you both are dancing here but this is definitely not Tango.” The rage in the hologram´s voice was palpable and his dark eyes glinted furiously at Voyager´s commanding duo. The old Argentinean man shook his head. He had taught tango to a lot of people but this pair seemed to be entirely resistant to the very heart of the dance he loved so much.

Antonio Todaro had been a legend and was one of the best tango instructors in Argentina in the 20th century. He had travelled to several countries in his time teaching and established his reputation as the ‘maestro de los maestros’.

The old man walked to the dancing couple and stopped directly in front of Kathryn, folding his hands behind his back.

“Could you please tell me what you were just doing?”

The sound of his voice told Kathryn that her answer wouldn´t please him no matter what she said. Glancing at Chakotay, she tried to implore him with her eyes to answer the question instead of her.

“We were dancing tango.” she said in a small voice. Loud laughter came in reply to her answer.

“Tango? Kathryn, believe me that wasn´t tango. Tango is a magnificent expression of sensuality, elegance and seduction. This dance is the subtle art of passion!”

“But we danced the steps correctly.” Chakotay interrupted the hologram and was faced with an even angrier look from Todaro.

“You danced the steps but you both did it without any passion. I want to see emotions during the Tango. Try once more…but this time with passion.”

The music started over. Chakotay fastened his hand around Kathryn´s waist. Both bodies began to dance. Some slow steps here, a rotation there and a side step together with a boleo, where Kathryn´s free leg whipped around Chakotay´s.

“No…no..no! Passion! I told you to show passion while dancing.”

The couple separated from each other. Todaro shook his head and darted forward toward them.

“Let me show you once again!” The hologram placed Chakotay´s right hand at Kathryn´s hip near the region where her bottom began. This caused her to blush and Kathryn looked down trying to hide her reaction.

“Don´t look down! You have to see in his eyes if you want to feel passion.” Glancing over to the Commander, Todaro ordered him to close distance between them. “You must sense her whole body, Chakotay. You must perceive her scent. Don´t enlarge the space between you both, do you understand me? I want to see you both dancing tango. Not merely a dance, but rather tango filled with passion!”

The old Argentinean turned his laser-like eyes to Kathryn. “Don´t lose eye contact. Look inside your partner´s heart. Feel his emotions.” Nodding to the commander he added: “And you, Chakotay, show her your soul when your eyes are linked. Don´t hide something away. Agreed?”

Voyager´s commanding duo nodded shyly at Todaro avoiding looking at each other, both feeling uncomfortable. Did Todaro know what his words meant to them? All those years they had try to choke their emotions, their passion for each other. And now here was a hologram telling them it was necessary to let them see their feelings for the dance. Chakotay took a deep breath and forced himself to look at Kathryn who still had her eyes focused on the ground.

“Are you ready?” Chakotay asked quietly.

“Yes.” came the barely audible answer.

Todaro walked to the record player sat in the corner of the holographic dance studio and stopped before his finger could start the song. He turned back to his reluctant students and told Kathryn not to forget to brush the floor and to lift up her leg to her hip while dancing the boleo step. “The perfect boleo is a smooth move. Don´t forget it!”

The first refrains of the Assassin´s Tango sounded once again and Chakotay grabbed his commanding officer´s waist. The fingertips of his right hand touched lightly her bottom sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. His other hand was linked to hers. They danced with cheeks together, slowly responding to the song´s rhythm. Kathryn could smell his spicy male perfume again and this time inhaled it deeply.

Three rock turns later, their embrace was still close, their chests in contact and they danced with their heads touching each other. With a subtle move, Chakotay leant over Kathryn who bent backwards, her left leg pushed behind her, her right one between his thighs and her right hand touching her partner´s head tenderly. Their eyes met and for a moment Chakotay could have sworn that the world stood still. They never lost eye contact as he guided her onwards. Kathryn pressed her arms against Chakotay´s back, executing a perfect boleo.

Todaro smiled proudly at them, but didn´t disturb their dancing. Now they were so deep in the dance, their passion was obvious and powerful. Now they were prepared for the competition. A beatific smile lit up the hologram´s face.

***

It was almost 2300 hours and both, Kathryn and Chakotay, were on their way back to their quarters. Silence was their companion on the way to the turbolift, both walking through the corridor, their eyes lowered. Kathryn still could feel his hand on her hip. His smell still lingered on her shirt and with every breath she inhaled a bit of him.

Chakotay was lost in his own thoughts. His eyes still could see her graceful body guided by his, her leg wrapped high around his, her elegant and sensual limb reaching as high as his waist. He remembered her hand caressing his face softly, moving slowly down to his chest where it rested until the music ended.

The turbolift door opened and both stepped in.

Chakotay ended the silence: “Deck three.”

The hum of the lift told them that both were only a few minutes away from the saving grace of their individual quarters. Both were uncomfortable. The closeness they had shared only ten minutes ago seemed to overwhelm Voyager´s commanding duo. The dance forced them to share intimate touches they had never allowed before. Their parameters, defined all that time ago on New Earth didn´t allow for such intimacy. And now this nearness was so necessary if they wanted to perform a good Argentine tango for the crew.

The lift stopped. Wordlessly they walked out and went in the direction of their quarters, Chakotay´s were up first. He keyed in his code and the door slid open.

“Good night, Chakotay.”

But before Kathryn could walk away, Chakotay caught her telling her that she had done a great job at practice and that he was proud of her. Ending his sentence, Chakotay smiled at her. Kathryn blushed a little bit and lowered her gaze. Did he know what his dimpled smile did to her?

“Thank you, Chakotay.” she said with a shy tone in her voice, adding that he had done well too.

“But we still need some practice. The final pose, I´m not happy with it yet.” he said

Kathryn nodded. „We should practice the sentada pose more over the next few days.”

“Why not now in my quarters?” Had he said that out loud? Chakotay really couldn´t believe those words had blurted uncontrolled out of his mouth.

Kathryn looked at him perplexed, unsure if she had really heard what she thought she had.

“Sorry, Kathryn! Maybe I crossed the line.” Chakotay looked down avoiding her gaze. He guessed that in the next seconds her death glare would remind him of the defined parameters if he dared look up. They didn´t go into each other´s quarters – that was an intimacy too far at this point.

Kathryn was shocked. Not so much about his question but rather about her desire to agree his request. She saw his expression. His face showed shame, disappointment and unhappiness at the same time. It hurt her deeply seeing him like this and she began to struggle with the demons inside her.

All those years she had put Starfleet and Voyager´s needs first. She was the captain and responsible for being stranded here in the Delta Quadrant. She pledged herself to just one goal to reach the impossible, get the crew home to their families and friends. That was her destination. And now she looked at the man who meant so much to her. Without thinking any more, her mouth answered his request with an affirmation and Kathryn walked inside Chakotay´s quarters leaving him speechless behind.

He followed her in disbelief. Not even in his wildest dreams he had ever imagined that she would agree to this.

“Can I offer you something to drink? I guess it´s too late for coffee?” Chakotay had found his voice and smiled lightly as he headed to the replicator. 

“It´s never too late for coffee, Commander.” Kathryn looked amused at him. “But I´d prefer a glass of water right now. Can I refresh myself in your bathroom for a minute or two? I´m sweaty.”

“Of course you can! I´ll change my shirt too.”

Kathryn walked to the bathroom and washed her face. As she entered the living room some time later she saw Chakotay´s muscular, bare back and stopped. She allowed herself to enjoy the view. The last time she had seen him half naked was on New Earth when he had built something for their cabin. He didn´t know that in those times she had hidden herself behind a tree or the cabin door, ogling him.

Chakotay pulled a fresh shirt over his head without noticing her gaze, headed to the replicator and ordered two glasses of water.

Kathryn walked into the living room as the glasses materialized. Chakotay handed her one, offering her a seat.

Kathryn declined his offer, took a deep gulp of water and placed the glass on the coffee table. “Ready?” she asked him with a hesitant voice.

“Ready!” Chakotay also put his glass on the table and came closer to her. He ordered the computer to play Assassin´s Tango without losing eye contact with her.

The first chords chimed out through the living room. Chakotay lifted his arm and reached for her´s. Kathryn linked her right hand with his while she placed her left arm on his shoulder. Chakotay pulled their conjoined hands to the now well-known place on her hip and pulled her body closer to him. The calm sound of the music encouraged their first steps. They danced cheek to cheek during the rock turns. Kathryn circled slowly around her handsome first officer and danced two boleos which energetically changed their movement around the floor. Chakotay reduced the distance between their bodies even further, giving Kathryn the ability to pivot in herself. He stopped her turning body and she hooked her leg slowly around Chakotay´s touching his inner thigh softly. The contact affected her body and her heart beat faster and faster.

The music continued on and on. Both danced the rock turns, combining them artfully with more boleos, ganchos and rotations. Chakotay led Kathryn around the room, taking sideward steps while she did ochos and wrote symbolic figure of eights on the floor. Her moves were full of grace and beauty.

Kathryn nestled her head on his shoulder and clung her leg close to him. Then she freed herself from his body, shifted her weight, moved her right leg backwards and caressed his thigh tenderly with her hand. Chakotay felt his arousal begin to stir. He pulled her back enforcing his grip on her body. Now they danced forehead to forehead. Her floral scent drove his mind crazy as he inhaled it with every breath he took.

Kathryn fixed her gaze on his eyes and saw his feelings for her there. Her heartbeat, which already hammered fast, increased. Her pulse pounded inside her ears. She knew that in the following seconds the music would reach its climax. Kathryn´s body started to shiver. Her mind was aware of the final pose. A pose called sentada. It was a dramatic final ending figure of tango where Chakotay opened his legs and she sat on his lap bending her right leg while her faces were only millimeters from each other.

Kathryn held onto his muscular body feeling his gorgeous chest through the fabric of her sweaty top. Chakotay looked at her so intently she thought he could see into her soul and her heart, seeing the truth waiting there for him. The truth that she had hidden for so long.

The music had ended but not the closeness of the sentada-figure. They were still holding their final pose as Chakotay lowered his head and kissed her. The moment their lips met Kathryn found herself paralysed. She wasn´t able to react and there was no way to stop her emotions from surfacing. It felt as if the kiss lasted for eternity.

Kathryn opened her eyes slowly as their lips separated and looked at him with an incredulous gaze. Both were shocked, neither he nor she had expected this end to their training session. Kathryn broke away from Chakotay´s grasp and headed wordlessly and hastily out of his quarters leaving a perplexed first officer behind. 

***

The internal walls she had built with such care started to crumble, Kathryn´s feelings for Chakotay began to get the upper hand. She had feared it, in that moment Tom Paris had announced her as Chakotay´s partner for the dance. As a child in ballet school, her teacher Mrs. Mitchell always had emphasized the emotional influences required with dances like the tango, pasodoble and rumba.

“You can only dance those dances perfectly when you feel the emotions inside your heart, Kathryn. Let your heart guide your body!”

Mrs. Mitchell´s instructions from all those years ago ran through Kathryn´s mind as she made her way back to her quarters, allowing the events of just minutes ago to sink in. The pleasant intimacy of the tango and Chakotay´s kiss haunted her as she entered her quarters.

She stood in the middle of her living room unsure of what she should do now, what she should think about the kiss and the situation they both now found themselves in. Kathryn sat down on her couch, bent forward and buried her face in her hands as she whispered: “Why have you done this, Chakotay?”

Kathryn leant back looking out of the window and watched the stars rolling by. Some minutes elapsed and Kathryn was still deep in thought as the door chimed. The sound jolted her out of her daydream. She didn´t need to ask who was at her door.

Silent and obviously uncertain he walked in stopping at the entrance to her quarters, waiting for her to react to his appearance. Would she talk to him or just sling him out? He couldn´t read her facial expression.

Kathryn eyed him with an undefined countenance. Not a word was spoken for almost a minute. Until she couldn´t bear the situation any longer, she was the first to find her voice.

“Why Chakotay?” She lifted herself from the couch and closed the distance between them. “Those feelings make our relationship more difficult, Chakotay. Why can´t you understand that?” She was only a meter from him and looked deep into his eyes.

“I can´t endure this any longer, Kathryn. I tried my best telling myself that the decision you made on New Earth was the right one. I tried to convince myself that a relationship between us would affect the crew and our homecoming. I even accepted your liaison with Jaffen and Michael O´Sullivan but the last two weeks it has all just come back to me.”

Hearing the names of her former lovers Kathryn flashed an angry look his way.

“You´re way overstepping, Commander. Remember who I am! I´m still the captain!” she hissed.

“I can only see a woman who isn´t honest with herself.” he retorted hotly. “A woman who sacrifices herself for a mistake she never actually made.” Chakotay stepped forward and drastically reduced the distance between them.

 “Yes, you´re the captain. I can never forget that, Kathryn, but you´re also the woman I have adored since I first saw you on the viewscreen asking me for help.”

As his words sank in, Kathryn´s heart beat with an intensity she had never experienced before. Her body felt paralyzed. She was only able to look at his wonderful face and listen to his words.

“How can you force me to hide my feelings anymore after the days we´ve spent together on the holodeck this month, experiencing such an intimacy I never dreamed of? Spirits, Kathryn, can´t you see that I love you more than my life?”

Without any warning he pulled her to him and kissed her…first softly and then demanding more and more of her.

Kathryn´s body lowered all her defenses and she became putty in his hands. Her tongue found his and both circled and danced around each other. Passion and lust grew up in both of them. Kathryn fiddled with his shirt. She wanted to touch him.

Chakotay stopped kissing her, realizing what she wanted and pulled his shirt over his head. Her eyes widened as his muscular chest was revealed to her and she began to caress him lightly with her fingertips, sending a warm tingle through Chakotay´s body. Her hands wandered up from his torso to his face touching first the lips she had kissed seconds ago. Then she stroked his cheeks and finally touched his forehead tracing the lines of his tattoo with her right hand. As she moved, he studied her face and watched as the last of her barriers fell.

Kathryn nestled up to his body, silently giving him permission to go one step further and assume control. Chakotay kissed her again and moved his mouth down to her neck lightly kissing her soft skin. A quiet groan escaped her mouth. Chakotay sank to his knees, running his hands over her waist and hips, bringing them to rest on her bottom. He looked up and saw her shiny blue eyes watching his actions with pleasure. Chakotay slowly opened her trousers and let them fall to the floor, then stood up and pulled Kathryn´s shirt over her head. Her breath became erratic as it became her turn to divest him of the last of his outer clothing. Seconds later both commanding officers stood clad only in their underwear, face to face.

Chakotay lifted Kathryn and carried her to the bedroom. There he laid her on her bed and rested himself between her thighs. His weight lay heavily on her body but it didn´t matter to her. The only thing she wanted now was to feel him inside her.

Kathryn grabbed his head, pulling him closer to her and continued the kissing. She tried to memorise everything she could smell, hear and feel in the moment…the scent of his skin, the kisses, his demanding touches on her body and the unbelievable feeling growing in her belly. Making love to the person you loved most was incredible and she had to admit that she missed it a lot.

Chakotay´s right hand wandered under her back, opening her bra. As he slipped it off, his eyes sparkled at the sight of her breasts. His hand stroked over her right breast and circled around her nipple which immediately hardened. He lowered his head and sucked her erect nipple. Quiet, delicate noises escaped Kathryn´s mouth encouraging Chakotay to take his lips lower and lower on her body. He moved the tip of his nose from her chest to her belly, planting light, soft kisses on her skin. As he finally arrived at her secret area, he kissed her pubic mound and pulled her panties away with his hands. Chakotay could smell her arousal. He knew she was already wet inside her labia. His hand wandered from her hip over her sex to her inner thighs and then back to her secret area. Kathryn´s body shivered, reacting to his wonderful touch.

“Chakotay.” her husky voice was only a groan asking for more. Chakotay shifted his body up to her face again and kissed her passionately while his hand caressed her sex. Then his forefinger and middle finger entered her between her labia feeling the wetness inside her and started to massage her clitoris.

Kathryn´s lust grew. She had to stop the kissing to allow her to breathe again. Her clitoris began to swell just as Chakotay´s fingers left her almost hardened point and searched the entrance to her inner core and pushed inside her. He silenced Kathryn´s mouth, giving her French kisses. Her body trembled under his actions. Chakotay felt immense satisfaction seeing her body aching in pleasure. He removed his fingers and divested himself from the last piece of clothing he wore.

Kathryn moaned with displeasure at the removal of his hand, she was aroused and about to climax. Then her body felt something entering her again. In the first seconds the intruder caused her some pain. It had been some time since she had made love. But the pain changed to a welcome feeling she almost had forgotten. Chakotay pushed inside her with slow strokes. He felt her muscles clench around his penis and it nearly drove him over the edge. His strokes got faster and faster. Waves of pleasure ran through her body and Kathryn´s mind begged him not to stop. Their breaths got erratically and louder. She could hear him saying something in his native language which sounded like a confession. A confession he once said to her back on New Earth. Kathryn clung to his body declaring her love to her first officer when both climaxed at the same time.

Suddenly, it was silent in the bedroom. Only the sound of two people out of breath broke the peace. Chakotay lifted his head and looked into Kathryn´s eyes. There was still the glow he had seen just some minutes ago. He caressed her right cheek and bent forward to brush her mouth with his lips then he rolled himself onto his back pulling Kathryn closer to him. They lay there for some minutes as Kathryn laid her head on his chest and cuddled the rest of her body in, next to him.

Neither of them broke the silence, both staring intently into each other´s eyes. Chakotay softly stroked some parts of her upper body, never losing contact with her beautiful, glowing blue eyes. The experience they had just shared was overwhelming for them both. Not even in her wildest dreams Kathryn had thought that it would be like this…it was too wonderful to describe. But the most important thing to her was that the feeling felt right to her. There was no fear, no guilty, no bad conscience anymore, there was just love for him.

***

“Welcome to all of you!” Tom Paris greeted the audience on the holodeck with a cheerful smile.

“This is the event we all have been waiting for. Our second talent night has the theme “Let´s dance _”_! I know you have all been very busy the past few weeks training for tonight and I and the rest of the crew are looking forward to seeing you talented guys.” Tom looked to the side of the holodeck where all the dancers stood waiting for their turn.

“The first ones up tonight, who´ll show us their Viennese waltz are Crewman Chell and Ensign Wildman.”

Applause sounded through the large room. Chell and Wildman danced to the song _If you don´t know me by now_ , an old song from a group called Simply Red from the 20th century.

Clapping hands rang out across the holodeck as the couple finished their dance. Naomi beamed happily at her mother and moved into her arms.

“Mom, you both danced brilliantly!” The Ktarian girl said, with a smile plastering her face.

“Thank you, sweetie.”

“It wasn´t perfect, but I´m satisfied with our dance.” added Crewman Chell.

“Yes! There were some steps which didn´t work as they should have, but in the end we did a good job, Chell!” Samantha smiled at the Bolian and both left the dance floor together with Naomi.

Tom appeared on the dance stage with a little sheet of paper in his hand.

“That was a great start to our talent night, wasn´t it?” Applause answered his question. “And now I welcome the next couple on stage. This pairing and dance is the result of a lost bet.” Tom glanced over his sheet of paper and couldn´t avoid a little giggle. “It was a bet between my best friend Harry and me. The winner of the wager got the opportunity to choose the kind of dance and also the dancing partner for the loser.”

Harry, who stood with one of the Delaney sisters at the edge of the room, rolled his eyes at Tom´s words. “Hopefully he won´t mention what the bet was about.” whispered the young ensign to the woman next to him.

Tom glimpsed Harry´s facial expression and knew he shouldn´t say more about the topic of the wager. “Oh come on, Harry! It could have been worse for example I could have had you dancing the Chicken Dance with Tuvok.” Tom´s words caused a broad band of laughter to ripple across the dance hall.

“Okay, okay! We should stop laughing otherwise we won´t see a gorgeous cha-cha-cha from them. Welcome our next couple, my best friend Harry Kim and the beautiful Megan Delaney!”

The two officers stepped onto the dance floor.

“Thank you, Tom!” Harry´s voice sounded lightly annoyed after Tom´s announcement.

“Enjoy it, my friend!” Tom clapped on Harry´s shoulder, winking with his left eye.

The music to “Let´s get loud” sounded through the room. A fast song from another 20th century singer named Jennifer Lopez echoed through the holodeck. Harry and Megan tried their best but during the second half of the song they missed some steps and also messed up a special lift, for which they had trained so hard. But although their dance wasn´t perfect, the duo were pleased with their performance overall and left the dance floor with a smile.

“I´m impressed! For a guy who couldn´t even spell cha-cha-cha you danced well, my friend! Your hips actually moved…wow! Can I call you Harry ´The Pelvis´ Kim from now on?” Tom laughed, poked his friend in the ribs and walked into the spotlight to announce another dance.  

“We have already seen a Viennese waltz and a Latin American dance. Now it´s our commanding officers´ turn to show us another standard dance. A dance which has its roots also in Latin America. Ladies and gentlemen, it´s my honor to present to you Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay who will be dancing a tango.” Tom clapped his hands and left the stage with a flourish.

Kathryn and Chakotay were received with cheers as they walked onto the dance floor. The spotlights on the stage turned off and both took their marks. A few seconds later a spotlight switched on showing Kathryn in her beautiful red dress. It was a halterneck dress with a huge slash from high on her thigh all the way down to her ankles. A murmur of surprise echoed through the room.

Then another spotlight turned on and Chakotay appeared. He wore black trousers and a white shirt. Over his shoulder he held a black suit jacket. Chakotay looked at Kathryn and openly ogled her breathtaking body. Butterflies flew through his belly and his heart beat fast. He couldn´t wait until the music began and he could touch and feel her again.

“Neelix, close your mouth and begin the music!” whispered Tom impatiently to the Talaxian whose jaw had dropped to the floor upon seeing his two commanding officers in such clothing and with such a change in attitude.

“What? Oh, ok.” The ship´s chef and self-appointed morale officer quickly started the melody the Captain and First Officer had chosen to dance.

Hearing the first notes of the music Kathryn started to circle her hips, reached out her right arm and beckoned Chakotay toward her with her finger. He threw the jacket to the side of the stage before they both gracefully and slowly closed the distance between them.

Kathryn danced around him and continued her hip movement. Chakotay stopped her fluid motion, roughly pulling her into his body. After some rock turns he opened his legs and Kathryn sat on his lap bending her right leg around his thigh. Chakotay clutched her and rotated with her several times across the dance floor. Their faces were only millimeters apart. With the last rotation, their bodies moved slightly apart and Chakotay stared into Kathryn´s eyes as she executed her ochos. Then she shifted her position and danced some boleos which changed the direction of the dance. Holding her body during her moves Chakotay´s hand wandered, almost imperceptibly to anyone who was watching, from her back down to her waist to caress the region around her hips softly. Kathryn flushed and a short smile flashed across her face as she realized what he was doing. For a second she closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch.

The crew´s eyes followed their dance moves with pure astonishment. Harry Kim rubbed his eyes in disbelief and looked to his best friend Tom who stood next to him.

“Am I dreaming or am I really seeing this?”

“I asked B´Elanna the same thing just a couple of seconds ago. It seems as if it is real. Who would have ever thought they could dance like this? I´m more than impressed, Harry!” Tom crossed his arms and turned back to watch the couple sizzling on stage.

Chakotay stood with his back to Kathryn, who clung onto him from behind, holding her hands on his chest and nestling her upper leg to his. He stepped forward and dragged her behind him. Then he stopped, pulled her to the front of his body and gave her bottom a push with his pelvis.

A loud murmur rushed through the dance hall. Tom and Harry swapped significant looks, but they didn’t dare to speak lest they broke the spell and continued to watch the show.

Kathryn snuggled her back into Chakotay´s upper body and both stepped forward while Chakotay laid his head on her neck. One of her hands caressed tenderly his cheek while the other one held his right hand on her hip. Kathryn bent her head and upper body back to his shoulder as Chakotay started to stroke from her cheek, over her neck to her breasts. As his hand rested on her upper body she rotated several times and hopped onto Chakotay´s lap. Slowly she slid from his hip while she fixed her gaze on his eyes. Chakotay followed her with his upper body as the final chord of the music sounded. He took her hands and suddenly pulled her up to him. He held her arms behind her back. Kathryn shifted her weight and leaned back. The last sounds of the tango rang out and Chakotay´s head followed her upper body resting his mouth on her breasts.

A delirious applause was heard, completely filling the whole dance hall. After a few seconds, Kathryn and Chakotay moved out of their final position and a smile crossed his face as he took her hand and they made their bows to the audience.

Raising her head Kathryn could see the figure of an old Argentinean man smiling proudly at Chakotay and her from the corner of the dance floor, blowing a kiss in their direction. Kathryn smiled back at their dance instructor while her mind and heart thanked him for everything he had done for them. Chakotay followed her gaze and spotted Todaro too. He squeezed her hand lightly as he nodded to the old man in a gesture of thankfulness.

The applause persisted and Tom Paris was now the one stood there with his mouth open. Never in his dreams had he expected this outcome of the talent night. His two commanding officers danced like…he thought for a second and spoke the sentence out loud. “That was sex on the dance floor!”

Harry Kim nodded in agreement and added with a amused smile: “Finally they stopped dancing around!“

 

 

 

                                  

 

                       


End file.
